


life as you know (turn it around)

by johnnlaurenss



Series: turn it around [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Part Two, absolutely disgusting amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnlaurenss/pseuds/johnnlaurenss
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has a phone that would not stop ringing.He's used to his phone going off like this nonstop - he has a boyfriend who has absolutely no predisposition to sending two, three, twenty texts in a row. John is unapologetically himself even in text, and Alex would be annoyed by the constant notifications if he wasn't so stupid in love with John Laurens.***In which John gets Alex a job, and Alex gets more than he bargained for.





	

Alexander Hamilton has a phone that would not stop ringing.

It's quiet in the library except for the steady buzz and ping coming from Alex's phone. The last student left about twenty minutes ago, with about seven books stacked high in her hands. She was shocked he had so many books that could help her; he was just glad he gave her options.

His phone buzzes again, ever impatient. "Sweet Jesus," Alex groans, knocking over a few manuscripts while he searches around his desk. It buzzes. "I know, I _know_!"

He's used to his phone going off like this nonstop - he has a boyfriend who has absolutely no predisposition to sending two, three, twenty texts in a row. John is unapologetically himself even in text, and Alex would be annoyed by the constant notifications if he wasn't so stupid in love with John Laurens.

He finally finds his phone wedged between two binders in a drawer and he cries out his victory as he holds it in the air. He laughs at the near twenty text messages from John and plops down at his desk to read them.

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:08] ALEX ALEX AKEX ALEX AELX ALEDX AELX ALXE

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:08] BABE OH MY GOD TEXT ME BACK

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:09] !!!!!!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT BUT PLEASE KEEP IGNORING ME

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:11] IF YOU LOST YOUR PHONE AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:12] STOP IGNORING ME THIS IS HOMOPHOBIA

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:14] BABY GIRL OH MY FUCK

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:16] OKAY WELL CLEARLY SOMETHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME, THE LIGHT OF YOUR LIFE, SO I HOPE IT’S GOOD

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:16] ABSOLUTELY RUDE THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN SEND ME A HALF ASSED RESPONSE

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:19] BABY GIRL?????????????

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:20] LITERALLY THE ONLY REASON FOR YOU TO IGNORE ME THIS LONG IS EITHER a) YOU HAVE LOST YOUR PHONE //AGAIN// or b) YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME SO

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:20] THEY BETTER BE FUCKIGN HOT ALEXANDER HAMILTON

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:24] alright i’m lowkey worried now

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:24] not that you’re cheating on me you would n e v e r

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:24] but?? i hope you’re alive?????

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:25] hahahhahaha the roads are really icy i’m !! going to kick your ass if you’re not okay

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:25] i love you??????????????????????

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[5:32] WILL YOU?? CALL ME?????? PL E AS E?????????

Alex sighs, rolls his eyes, dials the phone. The line barely rings twice before John picks up.

“Absolutely rude,” is the first thing John says, “that you go through all this effort to make me fall hopelessly in love with you, make yourself the main priority in my life, make me constantly be thinking and caring about your wellbeing, just so you can give me a well-placed heart attack when you don’t respond to me. Is this revenge for when I took you home to meet my dad?”

“Firstly, your main priority is the babies,” Alex retorts. “Secondly, you’re the one who stole into my affections, asshole, so don’t go blaming your grossly undying love for me on me. Thirdly, I’m sorry, I was helping a student and then I couldn’t find my phone.”

“You’d lose your damn head if it wasn’t attached,” John says back.

“You’re probably right,” Alexander agrees. He reaches for his coat. “I’m headed home now. What was your important news?”

John lets out an excited shriek and Alex locks up his library. “Remember how you were saying you were looking to get back into teaching? Something about your library only being fulfilling up to a certain point or some shit, I don’t remember.”

“Light of my life,” Alex deadpans. “I’m so glad you listen so closely to what I say.”

“You say like a billion fucking things a day, I’m doing my best,” John retorts without missing a beat. “Anyway. Angie came to the orphanage today and told us one of the professors at the school is retiring and it’s leaving his classes open to be filled. She told her boss that she might know someone who was interested.”

“What are the classes?” Alex asks. He shivers as the cold chill hits his face. He’d forgotten his scarf this morning—well, he’d forgotten quite a few things after John enthusiastically woke him up with sex.

“History of Law, Social Justice and Injustice, literally every class up your alley!” John practically shouts. Alexander can’t help but grin at John’s excitement.

“Professor von Steuben is retiring?” he vaguely hears himself saying. He’s had many students from von Steuben’s class come through his library, he recognizes the class names. “Heard great things about him.”

“ _Alex are you hearing me_!” John yells. “Washington wants to give the job to you!”

Alex’s steps stutter to a standstill. “Oh,” he says giddily. “Oh! _John_!”

“Dumbass,” John laughs, but its with more affection than malice.

Alex nearly shouts in his excitement. He’d only taught high school before, been in his library for years at this point. Teaching college is exactly what he meant when he said he wanted to get back into teaching. And for it to be subjects he’s passionate about—law, history, social justice, equality, things he fought for in his younger years—Alex can hardly believe his luck. “What did you tell Angie?” Alex demands. He starts walking faster. As soon as he gets home, he’s kissing the _shit_ out of light-of-his-life John Laurens.

“You’ll interview with Washington tomorrow,” John’s saying. Alex’s heart leaps. “He’ll likely offer you the position immediately, and you’ll start when the new semester starts.”

The campus isn’t far from their apartment building, but Alex thinks stupidly that he’s too far away from their home and John and he nearly breaks into a sprint. “John!” he yells instead. John laughs in his ear.

“Now you know why I wanted to get ahold of you so bad,” he chuckles.

Alex scoffs. “What, you’re trying to tell me you don’t just want me for my ass?”

John’s voice is low when he responds, and it sends a chill through Alex’s spine. “Hurry home and I’ll show you exactly what I want you for.”

Alex does sprint at that.

 

* * *

 

 

George Washington has been a constant in Alex’s life for nearly as long as John has. Alex met Washington through the Schuyler sisters—he was Angelica’s professor and he picked her to be his TA; he was Eliza’s biggest supporter in starting the orphanage, and Peggy spent more time with him and Martha than she did at her own home most of the time. When Alex started building his library and loaning out his books, essays, manuscripts, Washington reached out to him and offered him space on campus. Enough of the students on from Washington’s campus were showing up with Alex’s things that Washington had begun to take notice. After reassurance from Angelica about his character, Washington offered him space and funds to continue building his library.

For as much as the library is the pride and joy of Alex’s life, he owes it to Washington.

One of his most proud points was making the library non-profit. No fees, just trust and helping college students. Being poor himself during college, it’s endless moments of pure satisfaction to see students able to expand their minds without the worry of money at the forefront.

He’s been able to maintain his lifestyle even without a steady income, been able to keep the library non-profit and live off of the money he makes from his blogs and essays being published. But something has been missing, for nearly two months now, and Alex began to realize he missed teaching.

It was more than that, too. He’s started to save up to provide a better life for John—a nicer apartment, nice gifts, and eventually, a ring.

John has brought a fulfillment into Alex’s life that no one else ever had before. He filled up every hole in Alex’s patchwork heart until every part of Alex felt full again. He reminded Alex that he didn’t have to sacrifice what he wanted for what was right—something Alex had believed for the majority of his life. He taught Alex that being a martyr didn’t benefit anyone. Realizing he didn’t have to give up his library for teaching, or teaching for his library, or John for his passions, or his passions for John—realizing he could have it all and keep it all, Alex was more grateful than he’d ever been.

He’s not nervous as he goes to meet with Washington. In the same way that he owes much of his happiness to John, he owes a lot to Washington as well. Alex came to America with nothing—not a dollar to his name, not a family beside him, not a place to call his own, barely even the clothes on his back. John gave Alex a family and a forever home—Washington gave Alex the chance to keep John in his life.

Now, once again, Washington is helping Alex get the one thing he was missing in his life.

And John—god, Alex thinks John may be more excited than he is.

It’s something he’ll never stop loving about John; his ability to be unapologetically enthusiastic for things that benefit him in no plausible way. He claims that he gets his satisfaction from seeing the people he loves so happy. Alex thinks that John is just so self-sacrificing he doesn’t know how to be happy for himself.

John went out and bought Alex a new _tie_ for his interview—fucking dumbass. Alex is so stupidly in love with him his heart hurts. He fiddles with the end of his tie as he walks through the halls of the university to Washington’s office. He’s greeted warmly by Washington’s secretary, then welcomed into Washington’s office by George and Martha.

Martha kisses his cheek. “Alexander,” she says kindly.

“Mrs. W,” Alex responds. She pats his cheek affectionately. “You look stunning as ever.”

“And you’re ever the flirt,” she teases. “Don’t let John hear you saying such things. Or George, for that matter. How is John? It’s been so long since you’ve come round for dinner.”

Her tone turns accusatory, and Alex blushes sheepishly. “I know it’s no excuse, ma’am, but we have been busy,” Alex says. “John’s got so much going on at the orphanage, and it’s finals week which means my library hours are practically all day.”

“Don’t let him fool you,” calls Washington from his desk. He’s sorting through papers but smiling at his wife and Alex. “He makes a point to leave by seven each night. Something about important…things to do?”

Alex nearly _dies_ of embarrassment.

“I said that once!” he shouts. The tips of his ears are red and he thinks he might honestly die on the spot. “Once.”

Martha laughs, loud and twinkling. “It’s healthy, what you and John have,” she reassures Alex. “It’s good to see the both of you so happy. You’re both such exceptional people, extraordinarily gifted. It is truly wonderful to see you nurturing each other into prosperity.”

Alex smiles fondly. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “John’s the best part of me, truly.”

“I’ve taught him well,” George says, wrapping his arms around Martha. “Every part of him is a kiss-up now, wouldn’t you say, darling?”

Martha pats George’s arms. “He had the best mentor,” she tells Alex seriously, “seeing as George has many years experience of kissing up to his significant other.”

So, yes, Alex wasn’t nervous at all for his interview—the Washingtons were his family, he knew this job was his if he truly wanted it. Alex honestly couldn’t think of anything that could make him happier.

 

* * *

 

He gets the job, of course.

 

* * *

 

 

Finals end and Alex’s schedule clears up for the three week long winter break. He waves goodbye to many students as they head back to their families, ten miles or ten hundred miles away. Some even stop by to tell them they’re excited to learn under him—Alex pretends it doesn’t affect him as much as it does.

 **To: Shithead <3**  
[10:17] when you already have fav students and you haven’t even started teaching yet

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[10:17] …….is this some new game i don’t get it ?

 **To: Shithead <3**  
[10:17] JOHN L A U R E N S  
[10:18] nO

 **From: Shithead <3 **  
[10:18] bABE  
[10:18] i’m just ,,, sayin ,,,  
[10:18] i will not be the only one calling you Hot Teacher

Alex rolls his eyes. John Laurens, light of his life, professional asshole. If Alex wasn’t so damn crazy over him, he isn’t sure who else would tolerate John.

 **To: Shithead <3**  
[10:19] asshole  
[10:19] asshole i love*  
[10:20] i was trying to tell you about the students who stopped by and told me how excited they were for me to teach them next semester

 **From: Shithead <3**  
[10:21] Did you honestly believe you’d be less than amazing at this job?

Alex loves him _so damn much_. For a moment he’s overwhelmed, he sits down on his desk as he tries to relax. He can’t figure out why his heart is pounding, hands shaking, a sweat breaking out. The only other time Alex has ever been this overwhelmed was when he first realized how head over heels he was over John.

John, who sends him encouraging texts and makes Alex roll his eyes out of pure fondness. John, who wakes him up in the morning by covering his entire body with kisses, who brews a fresh pot without hesitation when Alex wakes up late. John, who goes out of his way to ensure Alex is happy and who gets more excited over Alex’s victories than anyone else. John, who braids Alex’s hair and makes him tea when he’s sick and who brings him lunch every Wednesday, who buys ties for stupid interviews and fancy wine for pointless celebrations, who showers Alex in love every damn chance he gets.

John, who gave Alex the family he never expected to have.

_Fuck._

Alex is so in love with John he can’t _think_ of anything else.

He never _wants_ to. He wants to think about John every fucking day for the rest of his damn life. He wants to wake up next to John every damn day, kiss him every day, hold his hand, throw food at his hair, watch stupid movies, yell at the world. He wants to wake up fifty years from now, wrinkled and balding and speckled with thousands of memories of the lifetime he spent by John’s side.

He never wants to go another day without John Laurens, and it’s absolutely terrifying.

And it’s positively exhilarating.

He calls Eliza.

“Eliza!” he shouts into the line.

“Alexander!” she shouts back.

He grins. He _can’t stop grinning_. “I’ve got something to tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret,” Alex says. “And I mean it—a secret. Can’t tell John, can’t tell Herc, can’t tell Angie or Pegs. You can’t even tell Maria. This is top secret, secret.”

Eliza’s twinkling laugh reaches through the receiver. “It must be serious if I can’t tell either your significant other or mine,” she comments. “What’s going on?”

“I'm proposing to John."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am no longer an active part of the hamilton fandom, but if you need: you can find me on [tumblr](https://feuillyys.tumblr.com) crying abt les mis or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tannscotts) posting about various things.
> 
>  
> 
> comment, kudos, bookmark below!


End file.
